


Ruined map

by DrHorus



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHorus/pseuds/DrHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two assassin's...in a bureau...alone...anything could happen. A quick Altaïr/Malik oneshot I wrote while listening to Malchik Gey by TATU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined map

**Author's Note:**

> For my first work on AO3 I decided to use my first work on FF

Malik quietly worked away on the half drawn map laid out before him across the counter top. Every few seconds he would turn his gaze from his current work to the completed map beside it for reference to make sure his lines were accurate. The only sound in the bureau was the soft scratching of Malik's quill on parchment and the gurgling of the fountain outside. The hot sunshine was spilling into the cool shade of the building, casting shadows of the tightly locked lattice that guarded the assassin safe house across the floor. Skipping out on the pleasant day outside to do work inside wouldn't be so bad if not for the silent centurion that stood beside Malik.

Behind the counter beside the rafiq was the master assassin Altaïr. His white hood was pulled up over his face that watched the opposite wall, his hidden golden eyes examining the roughly hewn rock like it was very interesting. Suspicious enough on its own, the uncharacteristic behavior was accompanied by the occasional glance of amber eyes to Malik when he thought the rafiq wasn't paying attention to him. But Malik was aware of the slight movement beside him. He caught one of these stares, returning it with a sharp one of his own, but Altair was quick to look back to the wall. The Dai narrowed his eyes at the suspicious assassin. After watching him for a minute longer, Malik turned his attention back to his work, but kept his senses on high alert.

Moving very carefully, and quietly, Altair took one small step sideways towards his companion. Malik's black haired head instantly snapped to his left, his black eyes boring into Altair. The brunette froze in his tracks, acting like he hadn't moved at all. Malik narrowed his eyes at Altair.

"Is there something you need?" Malik demanded in an irritated tone. He could tell Altair had something devious planned.

Altair just looked at him innocently, his face an unreadable mask.

"No." he replied bluntly.

Malik frowned, his eyebrows coming together in a crease.

"Then why are you here?"

"Isn't this an assassin bureau?"

"Yes-"

"And isn't an assassin bureau's job to harbor assassins whenever they need rest or shelter?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why do you find it so strange that I, an assassin, am here at an assassin's bureau?"

Malik opened his mouth to answer but, for once having no comeback, snapped his jaw shut, glaring indignantly. He looked back to his maps, his hands working furiously across the half drawn map.

While he was distracted, Altair took two steps closer. Malik noticed the sly motion but decided to ignore it, figuring Altair would go away if he didn't get the attention he desired. Altair endured, however, taking another step closer. And another. Yet another.

Finally, Malik slammed his quill down in frustration, making the inkpot bounce slightly, and spun to face his annoying guest. He recoiled when he found himself face to face with the white clothed man. Altair's amber eyes stared intensely into Malik's brown, their noses barely brushing up against each other. A warm blush crept across Malik's face at Altair's closeness, turning his cheeks a slight pink. Altair smirked at his friend's reaction.

"Wha-"

Malik was yet again interrupted by Altair, this time not by words, but by lips. Altair's hand slipped around Malik's waist and pulled him closer into the kiss, his other hand gently holding the side of Malik's head that tilted a bit to the left. Malik's own hand found its way to Altair's face, pushing back his hood to reveal his short brown hair then buried it there.

The kiss rapidly grew more passionate the longer it lasted, both men's lips moving against one other. Altair pushed Malik against the counter, his back pinned to the wood. Malik's one hand came back and knocked over his inkwell in an attempt to hold his balance after the sudden change of position. The black ink fell unnoticed over the abandoned map Malik no longer paid attention to, completely ruining his work.

Finally the men broke apart, both panting, their chests rising and falling in quick breaths. For several long seconds both simply stared at each other, golden eyes meeting black. Neither said a word and the bureau was silent once again.

Altair was the first to break the quiet.

"I had better get back to work."

He easily stepped back from the still flustered Malik. The rafiq ran a hand through his short hair and turned back to his spoiled map, giving a slight huff.

"Yeah...Yeah. Me too."

Altair slid across the surface of the counter and crossed the bureau, stopping at the doorway. The sunlight shone on his uniform, making it seem to glow unnaturally bright. He glanced over his shoulder at Malik who looked up at him in return.

"Safety and Peace, Malik."

"And to you."

Accepting Malik's nod, the assassin flicked up his hood and vanished from the bureau. The remaining occupant of the bureau could hear Altair slide back the lattice then scramble up the wall outside and up onto the roof, his footsteps quickly receding into silence.

Malik let out a wistful sigh and shook his head. Altair may be a novice, but boy, what a kisser.


End file.
